The present invention relates to a device for detecting a steering angle of a steering wheel of a motor vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 58-30818 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open 62-163473 disclose steering angle detecting devices for motor vehicles.
In the conventional device, the rotation of a steering shaft is transmitted to an input shaft of a steering angle sensor through a gear train to rotate the input shaft in synchronism with the rotation of the steering shaft. The steering angle sensor produces an output signal in dependency on the rotating angle of the steering shaft, thereby detecting the steering angle of the steering wheel.
In order to produce an accurate steering angle signal, it is necessary to position the steering angle sensor at a neutral position thereof when the steering shaft is at a neutral position for straight-ahead driving.
However, it is difficult for the neutral position of the steering angle sensor to coincide with the neutral position of the steering shaft. Consequently, troublesome work is required for mounting the steering angle sensor on the steering shaft.